


Maybe then you wouldn't get so sick of me

by GabrielVincent



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielVincent/pseuds/GabrielVincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's trying to work, Logan isn't, they fuck. Except with a whole lot more other stuff because of all their ~feelings~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe then you wouldn't get so sick of me

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the Dalton- I didn't write this one all at once. I drafted. I drafted! Just finished it. Never written pr0n and kind of wanted to keep it semi-classy so who knows how that came out. Please comment because I am hungry for your opinions.

‘Hey Julian.’

Kick.

‘Fuck off, Lo, trying to work.’

Kick.

‘Juliaaaan…’

Abrupt squeak of wooden chair legs on the varnished floor.

‘If you don’t have something very fucking important to say to me right now I swear I will make you regret every decision that culminated in you being here.’

‘It’s urgent.’

‘Really. Something is so urgent that you need to harrass me on the one day before my ten million deadlines when everything is already going terribly and if I don’t die of boredom at this fucking script i’m probably going to kill myself so I don’t have however many people yelling at me tomorrow? Right then. So, please tell me. What is so urgent that you need to do this right now?’

‘…you’re a dick and I hate you.’ Julian narrows his eyes, quickly deciding that what Logan probably expected his reaction to be would take up far too much time and effort, neither of which he has.

‘Oh. That’s new. Now. Fuck. Off.’

A slender hand curling round the wrist with the knuckles going white where they clutch the pen. Soft lips on the back of Julian’s neck where he’s still turned away.

‘What the fuck, Logan.’

Julian pulls away, trying to let his annoyance cover up how good that feels. Logan follows him. Breath warm as his mouth traces a trail up to behind his ear.

‘Logan, seriously. This isn’t funny and I don’t have the time or the patience for you messing with me right now.’

Another hand finding its way to the line of his jaw where it firmly turns his head to face Logan fully.

‘Who says I’m messing with you? I told you, Jules, you’re a dick and I hate you.’

Logan’s voice is quiet and scratchy but no venom is inside of it, only softness and adoration. He leans in to kiss Julian’s mouth fully, gentle enough. Julian pulls away, an attempt at intense irritation still resting between his expressions, uncontrollable as he can’t avoid looking into Logan’s storm coloured eyes.

‘Fucking hell, Logan, you don’t just do that to someone…’

‘It’s nothing compared to what you do to me.’

‘Oh my god. I can’t quite believe you just came out with that. Lo, you are so full of bullshit sometimes I can’t understand how you manage to function or interact. _Oh wait_. Now fuck off so I can do this. And…you can explain why you were coming on to me on a day when I have less stuff to do. Because I’ll probably want to know when I don’t feel like killing everything.’

‘I kissed you because there’s nothing else to do.’

Logan’s breath in his ear, a quick slide back from where Julian had pushed him away. Julian snorted.

‘You’re so bored of everything you think it’s fine to kiss your best friend as a distraction? You know, I’ve always admired your subtle charm and quiet consideration for my feelings. Please, please fuck off. Let me hope I’ll be able to get some work done.’

‘Why do you never listen to me? This is why you’re a dick. I hate you because you’re there with your fucking unattainable beauty and your stupid lollipop habit- how can anyone ever NOT see that as phallic?- and your idiotic sunglasses and the way you walk like you can simultaneously possess everything and hate everything, the way you stare at me like I’m the one being dumb and the way you just are, every single minute of the day, so cold and bloody solitary when all I ever want to do is shag you on the fucking spot.’

Logan breathes out like he hadn’t quite expected that to happen. Julian looks at him and stands up without a word.

‘Hey…where are you going? You can’t just leave me after- after all _that _!’__

‘To take a shower. Watch me.’

Julian exits, his papers still on the desk in a confused heap. Logan stares at it blankly and the image fleetingly bears a likeness to the inside of his head.

Julian can’t pretend that didn’t kind of turn him on. But he took a shower to wake himself up, not just because the guy he’d been in love with for years had just practically thrown himself at him in a declaration of his own sexual frustration. That wasn’t why at all. He leans back against the tiles, letting the water run across his face while he closes his eyes and tries not to think about what just happened.

Feeling a little calmer, he reaches for a towel and wanders blearily out of the steamy cubicle, only to be confronted with that one thing he really didn’t want to see sitting on the toilet seat with a lazy expression on his face.

‘You said “watch me”. So I did.’

Logan grins up at him and Julian wants to smack that look off his face, no regard for the low, grinding concupiscence conjured by the image of what appears to please the boy in front of him.

‘Can you not…’

‘No Jules, I probably can’t. I kind of really want you right now. I want you to walk toward me saying “yes” because that’s clearly the best thing to do right now- unless of course, there has been some sort of confusion- which I highly doubt- and my gaydar was wrong and you haven’t been lying about your sexuality all these years. And don’t say you don’t want to fuck me back, everyone wants to fuck me.’

‘Until you open your mouth…’ Julian almost whispers.

Logan decides this is his cue. He stands, approaches and untucks the towel from around Julian’s waist.

‘Are you sure about that?’

Logan opens his mouth.

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘You can call me Logan.’

He looks up with a grin, his eyes wide and strands of escaped blonde hair framing his face. He’d look angelic if it wasn’t for those minor contextual details- moisture round his reddened lips, his fucking Dalton cardigan falling off his shoulder, Julian’s cock in his peripheral vision. Angelic/Apollyon. Words blur in Julian’s mind as he goes down again.

Julian can’t decide what he should be doing right now. He settles his flailing hands in Logan’s tangled hair, moving involuntarily and messing it up more. He’s never felt so unsure of himself, never so disconcerted by a situation. The reality of the scenario- everything he’s wanted for so long happening- shoots down his spine and renders him incapable of straighforward thought.

‘Lo, I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t stop.’

Well that’s something I never thought I’d say, thinks Julian.

‘I always thought that was the point.’

Julian loses control at the sight of Logan looking up at him again, eyes wide, as if he really, really wants this.

‘Ohmygod. Iloveyouohmygod.’

Of course Logan swallows. Julian almost wants to hit him as he watches him as he licks his lips. Because of course Logan Wright has to be the perfect homosexual gentleman. He’d laugh if he didn’t want to kiss him so much. He decides kissing would be inappropriate. Too far an admission than he was willing to give.

Logan clears his throat.

‘So, you love me? Wow, talk about bonerkill, Jules.’

His expression is self-satisfaction and fake annoyance. Julian notes that if he jerked his knee up sharply it would probably wipe the look off Logan’s face to an adequate standard.

‘Get the fuck out of my room, Logan.’

‘Manners, Larson! I thought they taught you Hollywood kids better than that. Besides, I was joking, look,’ he says, standing up shakily, far too close in the cramped bathroom which feels suddenly cold as sweat and water from the shower cools on his bare skin.

‘You’re insufferable.’

Julian snatches his bathrobe from the back of the door and pushes past Logan into his room where he collapses onto the bed, covering his face with his pillow as much as possible.

‘Have I ever told you how much of a diva you are? Because…you are such a diva.’

Logan’s tone is like nothing has happened. Julian accepts that his is the same, but that’s only because he’s covering for himself. This is a stupid situation. He curls up to the corner of the bed by the wall as much as he can, trying to block out Logan’s happy humming as he enters the room and sits down on the bed.

‘Hey…hey, come on, Jules…I was joking, you know I was.’

Julian shoves his elbow up as Logan reaches out to touch his arm. It doesn’t make much of a difference.

‘Look…this sounds stupid but we can talk about this if you want to-‘

‘I didn’t realise people said that in real life. Fuck off.’

Long pause where Logan probably does consider doing just that. Julian is wondering if that would be too good to be true when Logan speaks again, his voice inquisitive and suddenly serious.

‘Did you mean it when you said you loved me?’

Julian doesn’t answer for a long time. He rolls over to look at him, study his face giving nothing away before deciding that there’s always a way out. He can always leave Dalton for good. Leave this stupid fucking waste of time boy for good and get on with life like everyone else. So he replies.

‘Yes.’

Instantly turning back to face the wall he wishes he’d never looked in the first place, because the flash of Logan’s wide-eyed expression right then was more memorable than everything else that had just happened between them.

Julian feels the shift in the bed as Logan moves away, his hand leaving his arm. How predictable. The boy who’d do anything for attention is naturally terrified once he gets it. Julian had known this, it was unavoidable. Inevitable. He closed his eyes, fighting back desires to bang his head against the wall. There was silence for an awfully long time.

‘You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known,’

A hand reaches up to touch the small patch of exposed skin on the back of Julian’s neck. Logan moves closer, curls around him and strokes a hand through his hair.

‘What a sentiment. However, I’m not going to die of a broken heart if you leave me so please, feel free to go because I know that’s all you want to do.’

‘No, Jules, I mean it.’

He tries to pull at his shoulder to move him closer from where he’s in danger of pushing himself down the gap between the bed and the wall.

‘Can you look at me please? I want you to trust me. I want to see what you’re thinking.’

His tone is gentle, borderline patronising but Julian knows that it’s merely a result of Logan’s ineptitude when it comes to dealing with other people’s emotions. He turns, keeping his eyes closed as he feels Logan’s face far too close.

‘Why would I trust you, Logan Wright? That’s possibly the most fucking ridiculous thing you’ve said all day, which is really saying something.’

‘I think making stupid, uninformed decisions is a great thing to do. So trust me. And tell me you love me again.’

Julian realises he hasn’t laughed all day when he does. A bitter laugh that would have been mixed with tears if he’d been alone. But he isn’t alone because the only person who’d ever do that to him was right here. He turns to see Logan’s face too close again, staring, almost smiling, improbable, unrealistic.

Logan stops him laughing when he presses his lips to Julian’s. They kiss for a long time, Logan slowly extracting Julian from where he’s crammed against the wall, drawing him out to lie next to him on the bed.

‘I love you.’

‘What? No you don’t, what the hell are you doing? I can’t believe I even-‘

‘No, Julian, I do. I really do.’

He reaches out to where Julian had pulled away sharply, dragging a hand across his chest and following with his lips to kiss where his skin stretches over his collarbones.

Julian feels that some sort of gesture may not actually be that inappropriate at all, now, considering- so he brushes a hand across Logan’s back who melts into the slight pressure until Julian wants to pull him as tight as possible, suddenly remembering he can let go of this constant act of coldness for fear of being pushed away.

Maybe trusting Logan Wright could be considered an option.

Logan is by now straddling Julian in exactly the wrong place and leaning down to kiss him over and over again. He looks about to move down (which Julian would in any other situation be totally up for) but Julian stops him to push him off so they change positions.

‘Can you take off your cardigan, please? There’s something seriously Lolita about you wearing your school uniform if we’re doing this now, which I have to say I’m not really into. We are the same age, after all.’

Logan laughs (it’s so horrifically adorable Julian doesn’t quite know what to do with himself) and pulls off his shirt and cardigan in one go.

‘I’m saving you time,’ he smiles. And shit, Julian thinks, when Logan smiles, genuinely smiles, it’s like things don’t exist outside of that moment. It’s horribly, disgustingly romantic and Julian decides that the only way to quit feeling like one of his characters in teen love story movies is to take of Logan’s trousers immediately. The fast-paced volatile carnality of the moment keeps him going, stops him simply staring into Logan’s eyes like he’s something special. Even though he is. And he said he loves him. Fuck, he said he loves him. Julian has nothing to go on, he’s going to keep still because moving would mean breaking the eye contact and he could drown in those eyes right now. Fuck, that is a pathetic thing to think.

‘Would it be inappropriate of me to say that out of all the times I have ever wanted to fuck you, this is the moment when that desire has been strongest?’

That’s all Julian wanted. He allows himself to be manouvred, accepting that Logan’s likely to be better at killing the sweetness than he is, he ends up on his back. Logan’s hands wander further down, tickling and caressing wherever they land, the pressure increasing as he strokes down his thighs, then back up, then round, teasing and searching and Julian thinks he’s going to die from how much he wants this. A hand leaves suddenly, the loss of it unfriendly, until he sees Logan sucking on his fingers, his pink tongue flicking out over pale skin every so often.

He reaches back down, rubbing circles, sliding, fleetingly brushing his cock but never enough.

‘Lo, please, I can’t-‘

A slender finger suddenly inside, effectively shutting him up on top of Logan’s answering kiss. Logan moves slowly, allowing time for adjustment, being uncharacteristically polite while he moves further and further inside. Julian concentrates on breathing, trying to distract himself from the fact that he feels like he’s going insane. He bites his lip to stop sound coming out as Logan moves quite suddenly, brushing against the place inside him that causes him to shiver uncontrollably, his back leaving the mattress for a moment.

‘Don’t do that, Jules, I have to hear you- is this okay? I mean, are you okay?’

‘Lo…I’m not -fuck- I mean, I’ve done this before, I’m an -oh, shit- I’m an actor…’

Logan smiles wickedly and moves faster, pulling out to go with two fingers, not quite so polite this time.

‘Well. How fascinating. Hollywood’s underage, closeted super-slut. Who’d have guessed…and now I’ve got him to myself. I have, right, Julian?’

‘Jesus, yes. yes you have.’

Logan removes himself from between Julian’s legs, kissing him everywhere as he gets up.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Where do you think? It’s lucky I know you so well, Jules…’

He’s opening Julian’s wardrobe and rummaging in the boxes of stuff underneath the hangers. He emerges looking satisfied with a blue bottle and a condom.

‘How did you even know that…’

‘I know you.’

Logan crawls back up to him, kissing him lightly on the mouth and leaving his tongue pressed against his bottom lip as he draws back. His hands move above Julian’s head for a while until he reaches down to press against his entrance again. This time it’s different, easier, smoother. Julian involuntarily stretches out, his back arching and Logan is quick to kiss and lick at his ribs as they become more visible. He drags his tongue down, further down, licks at Julian’s cock but only a little bit, no promises.

This is all distraction, Julian notices, this is all part of the show- Logan, who had kept caressing Julian wherever possible had quickly put the condom on and had drawn up close to him, their chests pressed together.

‘You’re incredible. You’re perfect,’ Julian breathes into his ear. He decides it’s okay, no one has to know that this is where he is truly weak, in the arms of Logan Wright as he pushes into him, exposing, pressing, fulfilling- boundaries shatter like fine glass around them as Logan pulls himself up, continuing to kiss Julian wherever he can, moving slowly- an agonizing pace, but a beautiful pace- and it’s intimate and sensuous and full of whispers and soft kisses.

‘You can move- you can…more…if you want to.’

‘How could I ever decline an invitation like that?’ Logan whispers, his voice hoarse, his cool tone altered by the way his voice cracks when Julian squeezes around him. It makes him want to move, drive into Julian and feel him as much as possible- Julian thinks he could never feel enough, there’s this itching to get closer, sense him more, he doesn’t know if it’s even physically feasible for him to sate this desire.

Logan brings a hand down to trail fingers all around him, sending this bizarre tingle all through him that combined with the sensation of Logan so far inside him, moving, kissing, licking- is too much. He comes, Logan arches his neck down to lick a drop from his chest before finishing himself.

Logan lies with his head under Julian’s arm, his own hand draped across Julian’s abdomen where it’s still mainly dry.

‘Okay. Right. So that was…that. Here- I love you, Logan Wright.’

Logan doesn’t laugh, doesn’t make a sarcastic comment, he just sits up to look Julian in the eyes.

‘That’s very lucky, Julian, because I love you too.’

Julian thinks he might melt, but Logan kisses him and he feels real enough, so he thinks he’ll be okay.

‘I might love you even more if we could possibly take a shower now.’

Logan gives that laugh- it sounds like summer and innocence, which is hilarious in context- and pulls at his hand to lead him back into the bathroom.

When they come out, they lie down side by side. It’s dark by now, lights have gone out on the other side of Dalton that Julian can see from his window, so it must be late.

‘You should sleep here tonight.’

‘If I slept anywhere else I’d probably die in the night from whatever withdrawal symptoms come with leaving you.’

‘You have said some ridiculous things today.’

‘It’s because I love you.’

‘Can we not be one of those couples that tell each other they love them so frequently that they forget how normal conversation works? Because that would be boring.’

‘Speak for yourself, Larson, I know for a fact you’re a shit conversationalist. I might smother you with sweetness and romance until you do something awful…like smile, for example. Oh, there!’

Julian can’t help it. For one thing, he just referred to them as a couple without contest, for another, Logan is completely absurd and furthermore, everything he’s ever wanted to happen has just happened. He pulls Logan as close to him as possible and kisses him fiercely.

‘You’ll be sick of me by Monday, Lo, I promise. But whatever happens, in a broad sense, I’m not letting go of you.’


End file.
